


First Burn(reuploaded)

by GraphicJane



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blackmail, Break Up, Cheating, Kork is a Shuichi’s brother figure, Kork is sane, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraphicJane/pseuds/GraphicJane
Summary: The news that Ouma cheated on Shuichi spread like wildfire in Hope’s Peak. Ouma tried to clear his name, managing drive the dagger of betrayal deeper into Shuichi’s heart. Shuichi’s plan is just for him to keep his head down.But that doesn’t stop Korekiyo, Kaede, or Kaito from giving Ouma hell for what he did.
Relationships: Kaito Momota&Kaede Akamatsu, Kaito Momota&Kokichi Ouma, Kaito Momota&Korekiyo Shinguji, Kaito Momota&Shuichi Saihara, Kokichi Ouma&Kaede Akamatsu, Kokichi Ouma&Korekiyo Shinguji, Kokichi Ouma/Shuichi Saihara, Korekiyo Shinguji& Shuichi Saihara, Korekiyo Shinguji&Kaede Akamatsu, Shuichi Saihara&Kaede Akamatsu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	First Burn(reuploaded)

**Author's Note:**

> Just like the title says, this is a repost. (Hopefully) the spelling is somewhat better in this and I added more story to try and make this more understandable. 
> 
> With that, let the fanfic start.

Ouma messed up big time. His mess up was so unforgettable that even Gonta refused to talk to him. He had to do damage control before things got even worse. With his heart beating, he rushed to Shuichi’s house and knocked on the front door. 

“Please, keep your visit short.” Shuichi’s uncle came to the door, opening. His tired eyes told so many stories. If Ouma had to guess, he was going to work by his attire and a briefcase in one hand. 

“Okay.” The old man just sighed and shook his head in disappointment at the young boy. Seeing the look in Shuichi’s uncle’s eyes was just another thing for Ouma to be hunted by. Ouma put on a brave face as the old man went to his car and let Ouma in. Closing the front door Ouma walked to the living room. 

“Hey, Shuichi, let’s hang out. We need to talk.” He toned down his usually cheerful quite a bit as he popped his head in the living room after someone let him in.

“I’m afraid he’s busy at the moment.” Ouma froze as he heard Korekiyo’s cold voice as Ouma now stood in the doorway of the living room. Shuichi’s two best friends Kaede and Kaito, and Korekiyo were sitting by and comforting a tear-stained Shuichi. Shuichi’s brother figure was even colder as Korekiyo’s stare could’ve killed Ouma right there and then.

“Why the hell do you think my sidekick wants to talk to you after what you did?” The fact that Kaito didn’t sock him right there and then perplexed Ouma. In some strange twist, Ouma wished he had.

/I saved every letter you wrote me  
From the moment I saw you  
I knew you were mine  
You said you were mine  
I thought you were mine/

“Were you lying to me when you said you loved me? Am I that much of a burden to you that you had to do that?” Shuichi looked up from Kaede’s right shoulder with his voice unsettled. Guilt clings to Ouma when Shuichi fights his anxiety to face his ex-boyfriend. Shuichi’s broken and teary eyes could tell a story without words. 

/Do you know what Angelica said  
When I told her what you'd done?  
She said  
"You have married an Icarus  
He has flown too close to the sun"/

“I believed everything you told me. I still believed you when Kaito told me this would happen.” Shuichi gripped his shirt with his hand as Kaede put a hand on his shoulder. “When Korekiyo told me what was going on, I thought he was overprotective of me.”

“You're nothing but a coward who lies. He was the only one to give you a chance.” Kaede telling him off felt like another stab in Ouma’s already bleeding heart. “I refused to think you could hurt Shuichi. Now, I know I was wrong.”

/Don't take another step in my direction  
I can't be trusted around you  
Don't think you can talk your way  
Into my arms, into my arms/

Ouma made the mistake of stepping forward, thinking maybe it would help calm down this situation. Korekiyo and Kaito stood up with Kaede staying by Shuichi’s side, standing guard as Ouma took a step back. The towering figures didn’t move, fixated on keeping Ouma away from Shuichi. 

/I'm burning the letters you wrote me  
You can stand over there if you want  
I don't know who you are  
I have so much to learn  
I'm re-reading your letters  
And watching them burn (burn)  
I'm watching them burn (burn)/

Ouma glanced around the room for a moment. Their pictures together and the necklace Ouma gave Shuichi were nowhere to be seen. It was like Ouma never Shuichi met. Even the group picture of him, Kaede, Shuichi, and Korekiyo was moved. The room that once felt so alive was dead and dreary.

/You published the letters she wrote to you  
You told the whole world  
How you brought this girl into our bed  
In clearing your name, you have ruined our lives/

“I trusted you when you said you would never hurt me. If I did something wrong, just tell me!” Blurted out Shuichi, fighting back tears. 

“Of course not, Shushu.” Under the smile, Ouma broke more and more by the second. Anger flashed in Kaito’s eyes when he heard. “Oopsie, I meant Shuichi.” 

“Then why did it take someone’s pictures and videos of you to confess!? If you cared about him, then you wouldn’t have said what you said or even thought of cheating on him!” Kaito viciously grabbed Ouma by his collar and held him in the air. Ouma did nothing as his foot pointed to the ground. His face was blank and emotionless.

/Heaven forbid someone whisper  
"He's part of some scheme"  
Your enemy whispers  
So you have to scream  
I know about whispers  
I see how you look at my sister  
Don't/

“Every time you said you were going out with friends, he let you leave. He knew that you weren’t going to hang out with friends. Shuichi didn’t dare bring it up to you because he was afraid of making it worse.” Kaito yelled at Ouma with rage in his voice. “You made him think that all he was the problem!”

“Kaito, that’s enough! Yelling at him isn’t going to do anything. It’s not helping Shuichi.” Ouma would have done the same thing, telling Kaito sto stop. Only he would act like a child.

“Please stop, Kaito.” Shuichi quivered quietly, begging him to stop. Korekiyo looked at Kaito, now shaking his head. Kaito brought Ouma back to the ground, letting go of Ouma’s shirt. Ouma wished he could turn back time and look at Shuichi without shame. 

Korekiyo blocked Ouma from looking at Shuichi, moving to stand in front of him. “Tell me, Ouma, why do you still look Shuchi like that?” Korekiyo asked a question covered up as a warning. Kaede voiced her thoughts before Ouma could get a word in. 

/I'm not naive  
I have seen women around you  
Don't  
Think I don't see  
How they fall for your charms  
All your charms/

“Let’s eat. Shuichi, can you set the table?” A concerned but happy-looking Kaede got up, giving Shuichi a kindhearted smile. “We can make whatever you want.”  
“Okay.” Shuichi went with it, not even looking at Ouma but mouthed “I’m sorry” to him as he walked to the kitchen. Ouma should have been the one to say sorry, not Shuichi. With Shuichi gone, Kaede turned her eyes to Ouma and started to walk over to him. It looked like she was going to slap Ouma across the face.

Instead, she stopped midway and calmed herself down. “You should leave now.” The last thing he saw of Kaede was her back as she went to meet Shuichi in the kitchen. Kaito followed her, refraining from even acknowledging the Supreme Leader.

“If you ever come around Shuichi, I will make it my top priority to make you wish you never meet him.” The voice of Korekiyo was one of calm anger, sending the hairs of Ouma’s back stand up. The hairs that still stood up after Korekiyo returned to his usual nature. “Have a good day.” 

/I'm erasing myself from the narrative  
Let future historians wonder how Eliza reacted  
When you broke her heart  
You have thrown it all away  
Stand back, watch it burn  
Just watch it all burn/

“Oh, and there is a box of your things by the front door. Anything else will be mailed to you.” Just with the look of his eyes, Korekiyo made it clear that he wasn’t giving suggestions. It was a command. Ouma gave up, turning away to the front door, picking up the box with his name on it. 

The door closed behind him as he left and returned home. The weight from the box felt light when compared to the weight of his heart.

/And when the time comes  
Explain to the children  
The pain and embarrassment  
You put their mother through  
When will you learn/

The 20-minute walk home felt an hour when he got home. He slid down the wall with the box and opened the box. Almost everything that Ouma had given Shuichi was in the box of now soured memories. The flood gates opened as tears rolled down on his face, finding the picture of their first date. That blessed embarrassed smile of Shuichi’s after their kiss were his dreams for so long after that. 

He promised he would never make Shuichi cry of a broken heart. Ouma still did it in the worst way possible. 

/That they are your legacy?  
We are your legacy  
If you thought you were mine (mine, mine)  
Don't/

The only reason why Ouma ever dated that girl was to keep Shuichi safe. In a cruel twist, the dates were photographed for the school to see. Now every student knew what Ouma did to the detective who hid behind a hat. In the end, he had to face the blinding light. He cried himself to sleep as he held the picture close to him.


End file.
